Crazy Wu Called Love
by Broken Thunder
Summary: The Xiaolin Gang goes out to find two Shen Gong Wu of love. Omi misuses these Wu and makes Rai And Kimiko love sick fools. It takes everyone a while to figure out Whats wrong with Kimiko and Raimundo. When they do they quickly use the Reversing Mirror. Th
1. Siter Wu of Love

**Broken Thunder: Hey people! Feel free to comment. Actually comment like you life depends on it. MUHAHAHA!**

**Raimundo: She's Crazy **

**Kimiko: Yup.**

**Broken Thunder: Okay, Whatever. Just read it. If you like the KimikoXRaimundo thing you'll love this!**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 1: Heart's Shadow**

The Xiaolin Dragons are in the garden practicing with their Shen Gong Wu

"Eye of Dashi, fire!" Kimiko exclaimed as she light a target on fire.

"Sword of the Storm, wind!" Raimundo's target was blown over the distant mountains.

"Orb of Tornami, water!" Omi cried when Dojo interrupted. Omi got distracted and blew Dojo into the Koi Pond with the Shen Gong Wu.

"Gah" Dojo said in surprise. "Watch were you point that thing!"

"It is my badness Dojo "Omi apologized. Omi gave Dojo a hand in getting out of the Koi Pond.

"Anyway, Two

new Wu have reveled themselves." Dojo said while scratching his back. "I think they are making my skin peel too."

"Keep it on need to know basis Dojo." A grossed out Kimiko replied.

"Just what are the new Wu little partner?" Clay asked Dojo.

Dojo opened the scroll. "It's called the Heart's Shadow. It'll show you who your opponent most desires. Its sister Wu, Yin Love Stream, which has also been reveled, can make others fall in love with the nearest person of the opposite gender. Seeing as Kimiko is the only girl, she'll probably be the target if the Haylin side gets the Wu." Dojo explained. Meanwhile Kimiko was thinking of what would happen if Jack got the Shen Gong Wu. Utter chaos.

"Well Dojo what are we waiting for? Lets get this Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo told Dojo. Dojo transformed into his forty-foot self.

"Okay gang hop on to the Dojo Express!" Dojo urged them .Omi was last to get on after that they were on their way to Canada to get the Shen Gong Wu.


	2. Omi's Mistake

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown doesn't belong to me.**

**Broken Thunder: Just so all of you know, Wuya is ghostly in this story. So there.**

**Kimiko: Just start typing; I'm tired of flying on Dojo.**

**Dojo: you're tired? Try being me!**

"Okay, we're at Niagara Falls. Now what?" Raimundo asked.

"Rai the Wu is in the middle of the falls." Kimiko told Raimundo.

"Not to worry, Kimiko. With my element I will retrieve The Hearts Shadow." Omi told them. Raimundo's face went red.

"I could have gotten it." Raimundo steamed. Clay held Raimundo back from trying to hurt Omi.

"Water!" Omi shouted. The water obeyed Omi's commands and brought the Shen Gong Wu towards him. "Easy as cake!" Omi bragged.

"Could you mean 'Easy as pie'?" Raimundo hissed.

"No time to do bodily damage to Omi, Rai. We have to get the Yin Love Stream." Kimiko reminded Rai.

"Were is this one Dojo" Clay asked. Dojo sniffed the air.

"Looks like it's under the falls." Dojo answered just before he sneezed.

"Falcons Eye!" Raimundo shouted. "Yup it's on that rock sticking out of the falls."

"Sword of the Storm! Wind!" A trail of wind blew the Wu out of the falls and into his hands. "Ha and no Jack to steal it either."

"Think again Xiaolin losers!" A familiar voice called.

"Jack Spicer, We've already done got the Wu. You don'got a penguins chance in Texas!" Clay taunted.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Jack said as he vanished. "I Challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

**Xiaolin Temple hall**

"Wow, I can't believe how easy that was, I just knocked Jack off the rock and it was over." Raimundo said in disbelief.

"I can't believe how surprised you are. Jack isn't much of a threat." Kimiko told him.

"Even for Jack though, that was too easy."

"Maybe you're just getting stronger."

"Maybe."

**Xiaolin Temple training field**

"I must master this Shen gong Wu!" Omi said with determination. Clay rolled his eyes. Omi was always to determined for his own good. Clay was just sitting on the brick wall about ten yards from where Omi practiced.

"Ain't going to work little partner." Clay told Omi.

"Oh yes it will. I'll train myself until I can't anymore. This may be most useful for fighting the Haylin side."

"No, I mean it won't work on me." Clay said honestly.

"Why not?" said a frustrated Omi.

"Didn't ya wonder why I was the only one willing to be your opponent?" Clay asked Omi. Omi looked at him with a confused look. "Let's just say I'm not willin' to crawl into bed with anyone yet." Clay explained. Omi looked at him, more confused than ever. Sometimes it was hard for Clay to believe that Omi was so much younger than him, Raimundo and Kimiko. "I don' love anyone." Clay nearly shouted at Omi in frustration.

"Oh, why did you not tell me in the place that is first?" Omi asked. Clay put his head to the wall. Sometimes Omi's ignorance got annoying. "Let me try on that ant in the window then." Omi replied. Clay realized he was talking about the room Kim and Rai were in.

"No, little partner…" Clay was too late.

"Heart's shadow, Yin Love Stream!" Omi shouted.

Clay then thought to himself, "Master Fung is going to kill us for this."


	3. Reversing Mirror

**Broken Thunder: Wow it's suspenseful!**

**Raimundo: Just get on with it!**

**Broken Thunder: Okay here is the third chapter. **

**Xiaolin Temple Hall **

Kimiko and Raimundo just got hit by the Yin love stream and the Heart's Shadow. A tingle went up both of their spines something was overtaking their will only they didn't know it.

"Hey Raimundo, I think your getting stronger." Kimiko flirted.

"You're getting even more beautiful by the minute, girl" Raimundo replied. Both monks sighed with love. They held each others hands and started to kiss.

"Young monks, it's time to train." Master Fung called to the four warriors.

**Xiaolin Temple training field**

"The goal is to render your partner powerless. You may use one Shen Gong Wu and your element. Clay and Omi are partners and Kimiko and Raimundo are partners. Clay and Omi go first, Begin!" Master Fung told them.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Clay cried as he disappeared.

"Mind Reader Conch!" Cried Omi. Omi heard Clay's thoughts. '_I'll Sneak up behind him and use earth to sink him in the ground.'_ Omi leaped to the side.

"Ugh!" Clay hit the ground. Omi took advantage of Clay being on the ground.

"Water!" Omi pinned Clay on the ground with the pressure of the water.

"Clay is defeated, Omi wins. Kimiko and Raimundo take the field." Master Fung announced.

"Lotus Twister!" Kimiko shouted. She used her long arms to grab Raimundo and hug him tight.

"Sphere of Yun!" Raimundo trapped Kimiko and himself in the orb. They started making out. Most likely they were to blinded by love to realize their friends and master were watching them.

"This is most confusing, why do they attack each other with their mouths?" Omi stated in bewilderment.

"Omi, they ain't attacking each other." Clay replied. It's a good thing none of us have real beds. Dang what did we get us into! Clay thought to himself.

"Who used the Yin Love Stream and Heart's Shadow!" Master Fung said urgenly.

"I was training with it, and I might have hit them by mistake. But they loved each other anyway, that's what the Heart's Shadow said." Omi tried to explain.

"Y'all we can fix this, we just need the reversin' mirror." Clay suggested.

"Jack Spicer has the reversing mirror." Omi said with doubt.

"You must get the mirror before the next full moon, or the effects will remain permanent." Master Fung warned them. , "You two try to retrieve the reversing mirror from Jack Spicer's house. I'll try and separate these two." All the while the two are still making out.

**Jack Spicer's House**

Omi and Clay are hiding behind a shrub making game plans.

"Maybe we could use the Glove of Jisacku to attract the Wu."

"Seems like a most honorable plan." Omi encouraged Clay

"Alright then, Glove of Jisacku!" Clay stated firmly. bushes trees the roof of Jack's house came flying at him.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Jack said. He was working on his robots. "You Xiaolin losers don't know how to knock or what?"

"We came for the reversin' mirror Jack Spicer." Clay demanded.

"Well what makes you think I'll give it to you?" Jack taunted. "Kimiko and Raimundo make a great couple, especially when forced against their will, BUHAHA!"

"Well I'ma hatin' to do this to ya but if ya don't give it to us I'm gonna go Xiaolin on your butt." Clay demanded.

"You wish losers, anyway Wuya would kill me if I lost it." Jack said starting to fly away.

Clay whispered to Omi, "as soon as I get the Wu run for Dojo." Omi agreed. "Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay called out as the boa constricted Jack. Jack fell from 50 ft. in the air. "I'll take that." Clay said taking the Lasso Boa Boa and the Reversing mirror. Clay jumped onto Dojo. "Let's ride lil' partner!" Clay said to Dojo. Dojo started towards the temple.

**Back At the Xiaolin Temple**

"I got them out of the sphere, but I can't separate them."

Master Fung said in frustration. Just them Dojo came into sight of Master Fung. "Finally, their here!" he sighed in relief.

"Sorry we couldn't get to you sooner Master Fung. Jack Spicer held us back." Clay said.

"The important thing is you're here now, Clay kindly use the reversing mirror on your friends." Master Fung insisted. Two monks were busy restraining the fire and wind dragons.

"Y'all hold tight Kimiko and Raimundo." Clay said before using the mirror. "And try not to be too mad at Omi when we get you back to normal. Reversing Mirror, Yin Love Stream!" Clay shouted. Immediately Kim and Rai fell asleep. "Now why did it done do that?" Clay wondered out loud.

"It did that because the Yin Love Stream takes over the target's will and when the effects wear off it takes about five hours to regain it." Master Fung said knowingly.

"We better take the ropes off our friends Clay." Omi suggested.

"And put them into their rooms until they wake." Clay finished. Clay cut the ropes with a pocket knife. Omi tried to carry Kimiko to her room but he fell down before he got inside. "I'm thinking I should take them both little partner." Clay laughed. he lifted Kimiko from Omi's small arms.

"That is a breath of relief for my arms!" Omi said when he was free of Kimiko's weight.


End file.
